Dark Side's Red Head
by Mel62
Summary: One Shot :: Dark, Slight GinnyBlaise and HermioneDraco :: Ginny: always innocent, always young, always naive. It's changed. She's grown up and she's independent, with her own life, her own friends, her own ideas.


**Title: Dark Side's Red Head  
Author: Mel62****  
Author Email: Rating: PG or K+**

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned by J.K Rowling. No money is being made and trademark infringement is not intended.**

**Summary: One Shot Dark, Slight Ginny/Blaise and Hermione/Draco Ginny: always innocent, always young, always naive. It's changed. She's grown up and she's independent, with her own life, her own friends, her own ideas.**

**A/N: Alternative look into Ginny. It's been playing on my mind so I wrote it.**

It's so hard to be the youngest. Especially when you're a Weasley and the only female apart from you mother, in the family. You're always shoved to the side, out shone by the rest of them. And being female is not all it's cracked up to be. My boyfriends are always beaten away and I should be a boy for all they think of me. It's impossible I'm either a boy or a damsel in distress.

I was so sick of it. When I started Hogwarts it became worse. I didn't have friends and I was known as a love sick pup because of my crush on Harry Potter. Him saving me in my first year didn't help matters either. Malfoy just played it up, always calling me the 'weaselette'. If one didn't know better you'd almost think of it as a pet name. It was disgusting.

But, as there is always a but, I've grown up. I've gotten over Potter and I've finally seen things clearly. I've realised that not everything's as black and white as the light side seems to think. It's grey. Everything has two sides, yet they don't seem to notice.

I use to think Slytherins were in the wrong and Gryffindors were in the right, all the time. I was wrong. Anyone who thinks that is wrong. Now I'm not saying Slytherins are always right but I do know that they can be. Just like Gryffindors can be wrong. Though I know how many would disagree with that.

Why. Why do I think like this? Because I've seen so many things, horrible things that have affected my thinking. Everyone thinks the light side does no wrong, never tortures anyone, and never kills. But they haven't seen it. I've seen them torture the traitors before killing them. The only difference between the dark and the light is that the dark is more open about it.

As I've said I didn't have friends in my first years. Ironically I have three best ones now. Hermione. We were never really friends in the start. It was always the dream team, but eventually just like me, she realised the errors of the light side. She's realised that they're hypocrites. It all changed though when we sat down and talked. We both saw we had the same views on practically everything and it progressed from there.

We started hanging out in the library to escape the rest of the dream team. That was when we met Blaise. Blaise Zabini. Most would never talk to a Slytherin but we were different. He was different too I guess 'cause he liked talking to us. We became close. Not that anyone knew.

He best friend was Draco. He somehow managed to convince Draco to come and be civil. It took us awhile but we all finally came to terms with it, we were on the same side.

They showed us things, taught us things. They knew what was happening in the war. They knew all the details of it. Even though they didn't yet have the dark mark. It was different on the dark side. They didn't keep secrets from you. If you were faithful, you were told. Not kept in the dark like we were on the light.

Once a week we all occupied an empty classroom and the guys taught us spells to protect ourselves. It was under the instruction of Voldermort, but they would have done it anyway.

We became more than friends, it eventually became me and Blaise and Draco and Hermione. We still hung out together of course, but it became more than that. We all became close. I mean really close; we'd die for each other. The irony in that statement is that we probably will die for each other.

The war is fast approaching and I know damn well what side I'll be on. I'll be on the side with my best friends and my boyfriend; I'll be on the informative side, the winning side, the dark side.


End file.
